Fern Longchamp
Fern Longchamp, is a character in the Cutler series by V.C. Andrews, she is the baby sister of Jimmy Longchamp and the adopted baby sister of Dawn Longchamp. Biography Dawn Fern Longchamp is born in Dawn. Sally Jean becomes pregnant, and she is surprised, at her age becoming pregnant. The pregnancy is not easy on her. One day, Dawn and Jimmy are left alone in their apartment with Sally Jean, when Sally Jean goes into labor. Sally Jean is rushed to the hospital where, Ormand follows with Dawn and Jimmy. When they arrive at the hospital, there is a problem, the baby is turned the wrong way. Through Caesarean Section, Fern is delivered healthy. After getting out of the hospital, Sally is unable to breastfeed Fern, so Fern is forced to drink baby formula, which stacks the bills up higher for Ormand. Dawn helps Sally Jean, who takes a long time to recover after Fern's birth, to take care of baby Fern. After the death of Sally Jean and the cop recognizing Ormand Longchamp, as the kidnapper of Dawn, Fern and Jimmy are taken into child protective services. Twilight's Child Fern does not make an appearance until the middle of the 3rd book, Twilight's Child, where then Jimmy finds out the whereabouts of his sister, who has been adopted by Clayton and Leslie Osborne, who are wealthy Manhattanites. ]] Jimmy and Dawn drive all the way to Manhattan, New York and meet with the Osbornes, during their first few meeting they reveal nothing to Fern, who goes by Kelly Ann Osborne, named after Clayton's late mother. Fern claims to have been sexually abused by Clayton, and when she reveals this; Clayton and Leslie give Fern, or Kelly Ann to Jimmy and Dawn, wanting to avoid a scandal. Fern's True colors Fern initially seems kind and traumatized by her adoptive father when she comes to live at Cutler's Cove. Fern's true nature isn't revealed until she talks back to Dawn and Fern makes Gavin and Christie strip down naked and do very inappropriate things. Dawn has Fern work at the front desk of the Hotel, where she later discovers that Fern has been stealing money from the front desk, and that she smokes and runs around with older boys. When Jimmy and Dawn confront Fern about this, she admits its true, and also admits that Clayton Osbourne never abused her, rather she read a dirty magazine once, and repeated what the magazine said. Fern continues to be problematic for both Jimmy and Dawn. Midnight Whispers Fern continues her wild and reckless ways. Fern attended the Emerson Peabody School, but is constantly in trouble. She eventually leaves. Fern shows up at Christie's sixteenth birthday party, where she gets drunk and embarrasses and causes trouble for the guests there. Dawn makes Fern leave. After Cutler's Cove Hotel burns down, Fern cuts her hair short, and continues her wild ways, leaving Christie and Jefferson behind without a second thought. After Gavin, Christie and Jefferson seek refuge in the Meadows, Fern shows up there with a new boyfriend, Morty. Fern and Morty act recklessly, and make Charlotte and Luther do all sorts of things for them, as well as Gavin and Christie, when she threatens to contact Philip and tell him where Christie and Jefferson are hiding. When Jefferson becomes ill, Fern and Morty leave, fearing trouble from the authorities, and are not seen again. Category:Fern Longchamp Category:Dawn Longchamp Category:Jimmy Longchamp Category:Gavin Longchamp Category:Minor Characters Category:The Longchamp Family Category:The Cutler Family Category:Cutler's Cove Category:Dawn Category:Secrets of the Morning Category:Twilight's Child Category:Midnight Whispers Category:The Cutler Series Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Browse